¡Larga vida a los Black!
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Todos los miembros de la familia:. Black por Black, uno a uno, un drabble de cien palabras para cada miembro de esta maldita familia de sangre pura y magia negra.


**Título**: ¡Larga vida a los Black!

**Resumen:** .:Todos los miembros de la familia:. Black por Black, uno a uno, un drabble de cien palabras para cada miembro de esta maldita familia de sangre pura y magia negra.

**Cantidad de drabbles:** 29 drabbles de cien palabras, aunque el número 29 tiene doscientas por ser el final.

**Agradecimientos**: A Perlita Negra, quien fue mi beta de emergencia. Eres un completo encanto, mujer. Mil gracias.

**Dedicatoria**: Regalo atrasadísimo para mi prima. Te lo debía desde tu cumple.

**Nota de autora**: Primero quiero decir que esta historia no contradice el canon, las cosas inventadas sí son mías, pero traté de apegarme todo lo posible a lo dicho por JK. Segundo, que la historia —como se imaginarán los que me conocen— contiene toda clase de advertencias. Y finalmente, recomiendo la lectura de estos drabbles con el árbol genealógico de la familia Black cerca, por si llega a surgir cualquier consulta o para seguir el orden con mayor facilidad. Los drabbles están acomodados generacionalmente, así que se pueden ir siguiendo los personajes en líneas horizontales.

Pueden encontrar el árbol dibujado por JK en esta dirección (borrar los espacios): h t t p : / / eldiccionario. org / imágenes / blacktree_spanish_big . j p g

**¡A D V E R T E N C I A!**

**De verdad aconsejo la lectura de este fic con el árbol genealógico de la familia Black cerca.**

**

* * *

  
**

• ¡Larga vida a los Black! •

* * *

**Sirius Black I**

El invierno de 1845 una bruja dio a luz a Sirius Black I. En la lápida que su hijo nunca llegó a tener, ella quiso escribir _"¿Para qué naciste si ibas a vivir tan poco?_".

Aferrada a sus otros hijos, ella vio a su marido quemar su casa con el cuerpo inerte de primogénito de ocho años dentro. Las llamas, que en la tiznada noche se vieron a kilómetros de distancia, lamieron más que piedra, carne y sangre.

La epidemia no costó más magos, pero igualmente el precio fue demasiado alto. _"¿Para qué naciste si ibas a morir tan pronto?_".

**Phineas Nigellus Black**

Phineas construyó un imperio, se casó con Úrsula Flint y tuvieron cinco hijos. Llamó a su primogénito "Sirius", por el hermano que no recordaba haber conocido.

Todo lo que Phineas se propuso, lo alcanzó. Triunfó en política, se hizo con el puesto de director de Hogwarts, se aseguró de que su legado se perpetuara como debía ser. Fue respetado, criticado, sí, pero también temido.

Pero hubo dos cosas que jamás consiguió: enderezar a su segundo hijo y no dejarse manipular por las mujeres de su familia.

Como mago, Phineas lo consiguió todo, como padre y como hombre, dejó qué desear.

**Elladora Black**

Fuerte, con carácter, una mujer con pantalones en un mundo donde las mujeres solo escondían el rostro tras un abanico y reían. Elladora no era como las otras "ellas"; ella era una bruja, _Ella_ era una Black. Se hizo respetar a fuerza de varita e instauró la sana costumbre de decapitar a los elfos cuando estaban viejos para cargar bandejas.

Nunca se casó, fue siempre la "_Tía Ella_" que manejó los hilos que sostenían a Phineas. Fue quien, de adolescente, se metía en la cama de su hermana pequeña por las noches, para contarle cuentos de terror y hacerlos realidad.

**Isla Black**

Su nombre aparece tachado, proscrita como las cosas que Elladora le hacía cuando se metía en su cama por las noches. Isla creció bajo el yugo de su hermana mayor, bajo el experimento de crear la incestuosa tradición que seguiría a los Black.

Le gustaba el piano y utilizar los vestidos costosos que le compraba Phineas. Le gustaba escaparse del mundo mágico para pasearse por las calles muggles, donde era libre, donde Elladora no la utilizaba para instaurar otra tradición familiar.

Cuando un muggle le propuso matrimonio, encontró la forma de desertar de todo lo que significaba ser Isla Black.

**Sirius Black II**

Sirius II vivió hasta los 75 años. A los 23, se casó con una bruja sangre pura que conoció el mismo día de la boda.

Se casó durante el cambio de siglo, la misma noche que el siglo XIX daba su último respiro.

Cuando Sirius oyó hablar de Hester Gamp, su futura esposa, sintió el tiempo detenerse. ¿Cómo sería ella? ¿Sería hermosa? Le habían dicho que lo era. ¿Se llevarían bien? ¿Cómo se sentiría su magia al enlazarse con la suya?

El reloj marcó las doce justo al unir sus manos. Nunca la palabra _"magia"_ significó tanto para un Black.

**Phineas Black II**

Phineas había heredado de su padre el nombre y la sangre, nada más. Quizás también el carácter y las ganas de levantar la voz sin escuchar. Le gustaba beber y pasar la noche con prostitutas, entre las cuales no discriminaba si eran brujas o muggles.

Su hermano mayor, Sirius II, era el Black perfecto: siempre haciendo todo correctamente, feliz de complacer, y Phineas, tenía que contrastar; era el rebelde de su generación. Odiaba comportarse, seguir las órdenes y trabajar.

Fue tachado del árbol por "_apoyar los derechos de los muggles_", pero Úrsula, su madre, bien pudo haberlo tachado por cabrón.

**Cygnus Black**

Cygnus vivió atrapado entre sus dos hermanos mayores: El correcto Sirius II y el insoportable Phineas Junior. Tanto Sirius como Phineas llevaban nombres familiares, y Cygnus secretamente vivió pensando que las segundas partes nunca eran buenas.

Se casó con una Bulstrode y tuvo cuatro hijos (uno más que su hermano Sirius II). Conoció la muerte de la misma Violetta Bulstrode, quien un día, y tras agarrarlo en la cama con otra mujer, lo despellejó de la cintura para abajo.

En su epitafio figuraría la singular frase de "_Llegamos llorando al mundo, llorando nos vamos_". Violetta nunca conseguiría casarse de nuevo.

**Belvina Black**

Belvina Burke —antes Black—, los rumores dicen que su hermano Phineas II fue quien le escogió el nombre. Belvina no llevó el nombre de una constelación como todos en su familia, su nombre estaba en latín.

Belvina, o "precioso vino", solía presentarse como "Bel" a secas.

Su cabello, aún de bebé, lucía los reflejos rojizos del vino tinto, y su mirada siempre era fría y distante. Bel se limitó a tener hijos, criarlos, ir a tomar el té en sociedad y controlar a su marido. Bordaba para pasar el tiempo y se le olvidó llorar en los funerales familiares.

**Arcturus Black I**

Arcturus se aprovechó de la época de la gran depresión. Hizo buenos negocios cuando todo el mundo iba de pique y perdió lo ganado porque su esposa insistió en que debía reinvertir.

Con la bolsa de valores, desgraciadamente, hacer magia era más difícil de lo que parecía.

Arcturus usaba bigote, charlaba sobre economía y decía que las mujeres como Lysandra Yaxley, su esposa, eran la desgracia de los magos. Que las mujeres eran una desgracia en general.

Arcturus no traspasó su apellido a nadie, tuvo dos hijas mujeres de nombres Callidora y Charis, con las que nunca logró negociar nada.

**Arcturus Black II**

De los hijos de Sirius II, Arcturus fue el mayor. Él era el representante de la parte _centrada_ de la familia; sus otros tíos no había tenido hijos o habían engendrado puros desastres.

Lo llamaban Arcturus "_el centrado_" o "_el aburrido_". Solía mostrarle a Reggie A. Black —su nieto favorito— su Orden de Merlín y contarle historias de terror cuando era niño. Le recordaba a su propio hijo.

Fue traumático para el viejo Arcturus enterarse del asesinato de su hijo Orión, pero el de su nieto preferido fue la patada más dolorosa que la vida acertó en sus viejas pelotas.

**Lycoris Black**

Lycoris siguió la tradición de su vieja Tía Elladora y nunca se casó. No tuvo hijos, pero eso no la mortificó.

Su amor estaba con el apellido familiar y sus propios secretos. Lycoris parecía todo lo que no era; al lado de sus hermanos parecía una santa —al lado de su hermano Regulus parecía más que eso—, pero ella ocultaba mucho.

Con sus amantes era una sádica; se presentaba con la vestimenta blanca irreprochable y el alma muy negra. Le gustaba la forma en la cual sus guantes de seda blanca, hechizados para permanecer inmaculados, contrastaban con la sangre.

**Regulus Black **

Regulus siempre prefirió el sexo al matrimonio y los culos a las mujeres.

Pidió expresamente que en el mausoleo familiar se pusiera un cartelito sobre su féretro que dijera "_Regulus Black. Mientras caminó entre nosotros trató de abarcar todo lo que pudo, los hombres extrañaremos sus mamadas_". Obviamente, su pedido fue desatendido.

La única tradición familiar que cumplió al pie de la letra, fue la del incesto. Pollux —su querido primito— puede dar fe ciega de ello.

Jamás renegó de ser un orgulloso Black y su humor negro fue muy acorde con ese apellido.

Murió como vivió: bien jodido.

**Pollux Black**

Pollux siempre fue inexplicablemente callado, como si acarreara un trauma desde la infancia. Nunca nadie preguntó, nunca a nadie le importó. Él tampoco tenía intenciones de hablar de ello.

Su esposa, Irma Crabbe, bromeaba diciendo que su esposo solo sonreía para los cumpleaños y hablaba para los funerales. Pollux educó a su hija mayor, Walburga, tan bien para que fuera una Black, que ella se casó con su primo Orión para conservar el apellido.

El día de la boda de su hija, Pollux pensó que la historia se repetía dos veces; la primera como tragedia y la segunda como comedia.

**Cassiopeia Black**

Cassiopeia fue seducida por su prima Lycoris hacia el incesto y el masoquismo.

Cassiopeia, Cassy. Le gustaba saberse poderosa, pero completamente desamparada, bajo las caricias de su prima. Cuando su prima no estaba para lastimarla, lo hacía ella misma: lacerando la piel de sus muslos con su varita, pasando días sin comer, hasta que el hambre la hacía delirar, hasta que Lycoris iba a buscarla como si de una muñeca abandonada se tratara.

Sobrevivió veintisiete años a la muerte de su prima, demostrando así, que la parte más fuerte puede ser la más débil. Disfrutando cada día de agónico dolor.

**Marius Black**

De todos los tachados del árbol genealógico, Marius fue el que más mérito hizo. El mundo mágico le era completamente ajeno, una tortura constante.

Jamás pudo complacer a su madre Violette ni a su padre Cygnus, jamás pudo llenar ni la más baja expectativa familiar.

Marius jamás consiguió hacer magia. Nació maldito y murió disculpándose; nació squid y su misma madre lo ahogó con una almohada a los siete años tras intentarlo todo, todo porque hiciera aunque sean chispas con la varita.

Su cuerpo fue tirado al río y jamás se habló de él.

Sin magia nació, sin magia murió.

**Dorea Black**

Dorea simpatizaba con los muggles, pero no era una revolucionaria; no tenía ganas de pelar con su familia. Ella se casó con un sangre pura —con Charlus Potter, para más señas— y tuvo un hijo que fue a Gryffindor.

Los Black nunca pudieron retrucarle nada, hasta que adoptó a Sirius Black III como hijo propio. Ese día, Dorea —quien siempre optó por la diplomacia—, tomó bando por primera vez.

El Señor Tenebroso pidió su cabeza varios años después y la obtuvo, no sin pelear. Fue la primera sangre pura que Lucius Malfoy debió matar en nombre de su señor.

**Callidora Black**

El padre de Callidora era un economista aburrido y ella solía burlarse de su bigote en cuchicheos con su hermana. Siempre fue despreocupada, y su marido, Harfang Longbottom, aprendió a quererla así.

Harfang se casó por amor, porque Callidora era hermosa y distante, como una diosa de la inmortal mitología. Callidora se casó por comodidad, porque Harfang era cercano y accesible, porque tenía dinero y, como con su padre, sólo tenía que sonreírle para obtener lo que deseaba.

Cuando la guerra hizo que el apellido familiar muriera, ella miró para otro lado como si no tuviera que ver con ella.

**Cedrella Black**

La rivalidad de todos los sangres pura con los Weasley era tan legendaria, que Cedrella fue tachada del árbol solo por casarse con Séptimus Weasley.

No era para menos: los Weasley era una familia de derrochadores que tenían hijos que no podían mantener y que vivían siempre al borde de la miseria.

Cedrella sabía tocar un instrumento, sabía de poesía, de protocolo, su educación había sido la más costosa y Séptimus era un don nadie con moscas en el bolsillo, manos grandes, cabello pelirrojo y sonrisa bonachona.

Su padre, el ambicioso Arcturus, siempre dijo que las mujeres eran una desgracia.

**Charis Black**

Charis, la tercera hija de Arcturus —segunda, si fingimos que Cedrella nunca existió— parecía un tiro al aire. Era la mezcla perfecta de sus dos hermanas mayores: no llegaba a ser tan banal como Callidora, pero tampoco era tan estúpida como para casarse por amor como Cedrella.

Aprendió de su padre el arte de manejar dinero y lo aprendió bien, aunque jamás lo demostró. Casada con Caspar Crouch, hizo del organizar fiestas de sociedad, su misión de vida.

Se dio el lujo de recibir, cada Navidad, al Primer Ministro y otros funcionarios. Ella impulsó la carrera política de su primogénito.

**Lucretia Black**

Dulce como la miel, tierna como una fruta madura y estéril como las primeras uvas de una parra.

Lucretia jamás pudo tener hijos.

Ella usó y abusó de la magia —negra, blanca, roja— intentando quedar embarazada. Probó con todo, lloró y maldijo… y finalmente se hizo a la idea de que nunca sería madre.

Ella, que había cuidado de Orión —su hermano pequeño— como si fuera su propio hijo. Ella, que había pasado su infancia bordando ropita de bebé, ¿justamente ella, que hubiera sido una buena madre, no podía serlo?

Odiaba a Walburga y a sus dos pequeños Black. Injusticia.

**Orión Black**

Orión era callado; cuando su prima Walburga le dijo "_Tú y yo nos casaremos_", no opuso resistencia.

La peor decisión de su vida fue tomar la Marca Tenebrosa, ésta no lo dejaba dormir, le causaba eternas pesadillas, nunca lo dijo; siempre se guardó todo para él y se limitó a aumentar las protecciones de su propia casa hasta el infinito.

Nunca fue fuerte, siempre dejaba a su esposa hacer las cosas, y si no le dedicaba tiempo a sus hijos, era por sincero desinterés. Pero por Walburga sentía un genuino cariño, lamentó mucho morir y dejarla sola. Lamentó mucho morir.

**Walburga Black**

Una mujer compleja, alguna vez fue joven y hermosa. Vivaz, disfrutaba de ser mimada por su hermano y su primo, con quien finalmente se casó.

El ser madre la terminó por consumir: Sirius era un desastre del que odiaba hablar, y Regulus desapareció una noche para aparecer como muerto en el tapete familiar a la mañana siguiente. Su hermano, con quien fue increíblemente cercana, falleció el mismo año que Regulus y su marido.

1979, el año que los Black murieron.

Walburga se encontró teniendo mucha gente querida a quien enterrar, se encontró sola en el panteón familiar, rodeada de muertos.

**Alphard Black**

Alphy era una oveja negra orgullosa y pendenciera. Fue tachado por sustentar económicamente la fuga de Sirius a casa de los Potter.

El día del funeral de su hermano pequeño Cygnus, Alphard no asistió. Sabía que no sería bien recibido —aunque Walburga estuviera sola, desamparada y necesitando de cualquier compañía— él no iría. Por más ganas que tuviera de ver a su sádica hermana en tan lamentable estado.

Diablos, Alphard hasta hubiera _pagado_ por ver a Walburga así de derrumbada. Lo lamentaba por Cygnus y por Regulus que murió tan joven, pero la bruja de su hermana mayor merecía sufrir.

**Cygnus Black**

Si alguien le hubiera explicado a Cygnus cómo realizar un hechizo anticonceptivo a tiempo, quizás Bellatrix no hubiera nacido.

Cygnus fue obligado a casarse con su primera novia, Druella Rosier. No era el problema con quién se casaba, sino la edad. A los trece años podía pensar en varias cosas que quería hacer antes que casarse.

Quería meterse en política… quería hacer muchísimas cosas que el escándalo truncó. Por desgracia, tampoco tuvo hijos varones en quienes proyectar sus frustraciones; así que cuando su hermana Walburga lo nombró padrino de su hijo Regulus Arcturus, Cygnus supo que acababa de sacarse la lotería.

**Sirius Black III**

"_¡Gryffindor!"_ Gritó el sombrero seleccionador al ser colocado sobre la cabeza de Sirius.

Sirius Black fue tachado por escaparse, por pintar su negra alma de rojo y dorado con acuarelas, por descarado, rebelde y amante de muggles… fue tachado porque hizo méritos para serlo.

Igualmente, aunque durante su vida dijo renegar de su familia, aceptó el dinero de su padrino y se fue a vivir con los Potter, con quienes estaba emparentado.

Sirius dijo mucho, amó, odió y lloró. Hizo las cosas bien y las hizo mal. Fue un juramento de malas intenciones, una mentira bonita y una verdad dolorosa.

**Regulus Arcturus Black**

Regulus tragó saliva cuando vio a su hermano abandonar la casa familiar, sabiendo que ahora le tocaba a él ocupar su lugar de primogénito. Sentado en la oscuridad de la escalera, se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada por horas.

Tenía quince años el día en que el peso del mundo descendió sobre sus hombros, dieciséis al recibir la Marca Tenebrosa y estaba por cumplir los dieciocho al morir.

Murió porque no soportaba que los Black fueran peones de un mestizo, murió porque no iba a permitirle a alguien mandar sobre los suyos, y murió... murió para escapar de la soledad.

**Bellatrix Black**

No es que le gustara matar y torturar porque sí como a Lycoris Black, le gustaba matar por alguien, por una idea. La atraía el color de la sangre, así como el rojo de los ojos de su señor.

Ella buscó un lugar de pertenencia, como lo hizo la masoquista de Cassiopeia en su momento, y lo encontró. El placer estaba en dejarse seducir, controlar.

Azkaban la consumió como lo hizo la soledad con Walburga, y la locura hizo mella en su psiquis hasta volverla tan peligrosa como la fallecida Tía Ella.

Bellatrix nunca fue un comienzo, fue una síntesis.

**Narcissa Black**

Desde su matrimonio, ella se presentó como _"Narcissa Malfoy"._ Con la guerra pérdida y su hermana Bellatrix en Azkaban, esto le jugó a favor a la hora de moverse en sociedad. Lucius también llevaba la marca, pero eso no significaba nada sin el uniforme carcelario.

Ella se dedicó a ser una observadora hasta que su hijo peligró. Hubiera sido capaz de enfrentarse al mundo por el bienestar de su sangre, de su familia. Mintió, mató y hubiera muerto, por la seguridad de su hijo.

Algunos dirían que defendió a los suyos como una leona, pero lo hizo como una Black.

**Andrómeda Black**

Minutos después de su llegada, cuando desapareció del cementerio yendo a cuidar de su nieto, las palabras de Andrómeda quedaron flotando en el aire por horas y horas.

"_¿Hablas todavía de pureza, hermana? ¿Cuando tus principios están proscriptos, tu sangre es vino para los gusanos y tu muerte ha sido tan en vano como toda tu existencia?_".

En el silencio del cementerio, la fría lápida de Bellatrix Lestrange fue la representación final de toda una existencia consagrada a un ideal caído. De todos los Black muertos, sólo habían quedado un árbol genealógico abandonado y un lema que resultaba irónico. Nada sería por siempre puro, nunca más.

"_Vengo a contarte, que mi nieto —por cuyas venas circula sangre Black, muggle, de metamórfogo y de licántropo—, está vivo y tiene un brillante futuro por delante_. _Mi sueño de un mundo feliz para Teddy será tu eterna pesadilla y la de todos los prejuiciosos que estuvieron antes de ti"._

Fue Andrómeda, la traidora a la sangre, la abuela de un niño tan impuro como nunca antes había nacido ninguno, quien tuvo la palabra de cierre para una genealogía marcada por la oscuridad y el incesto.

"_Larga vida a los Black, mis cojones_"

* * *

Gracias por leer.

¿Reviews?


End file.
